Kristen Atkins
'Kristen "Kris/Kristy" Atkins '''is one the main protagonist of the ''Cursed Village series. She is the only child of Kaidan and Kareena Atkins. She is currently in asexual and does not trust the company of men other than her father, her cousin Josh, and Eric Carter. History Kristen was born on December 27, 1997. She is daughter of Kaidan and Kareena Atkins and the descendant of Calista and Gilbert. Kristen befriended a girl name Melody Carter at a playground in their village. They became best friends. Melody introduced Kristen to Asher Kennings. The three of them became inseparable. Asher became friends with a boy name Jake Ryder and Kristen was content on Jake only being Asher's friend. One day, Asher started to distance himself from the girls. Despite Jake's help, Asher defriended Melody and Kristen. Afterwards, an incident occurred which led to the Atkins' family death. Melody has despised Asher and Jake every since. Personality Kristen is a brave, strong and caring girl, though at times she can be stubborn, prideful, and assertive. She likes to be in charge and give out orders to people and becomes very angry if they are disobeyed (normally by Jake). She also has a bit of a temper, as shown during a flashback when she and Melody got into an argument. She is also very loyal to those she trusts and respects, as she is willing to risk her life to protect them (for example, when she was willing to give herself over to Asher to leave her friends and family alone). Appearance Kristen is African American with shoulder-length silky, curly honey-brown hair and hazel green eyes. She is considered to be very beautiful, but incredibly feirce. She gives off an superior affect. She rarely smiles, but when she does it lights up the room. Melody describes her as being "a person whom is indifferent," and when Melody is having a flashback she remembers Kristen as a girl who never stopped laughing. Relationships Love Interests Asher Willis It was hinted that before Kristen was killed, she and Asher had a romantic past when she told Melody that she wouldn't stop seeing Asher, and when she kissed him on the cheek in a flashback in Genie?. That was changed when Asher kidnapped her and tried to rape her. Insteads, he kills her family and traps her soul inside the Snow White mirror. In Red Rose, Kristen was noted by Jake that she was crying when she fought with Asher, and she stated that she hadn't known peace since she'd befriend Melody and Asher. Friends Melody Carter Melody is Kristen's best friend. The two are inseparable as you never see one without the other. Kristen was previously deceased in the first book, but she and her family were resurrected unintentionally by Melody and Jake. She is crazy protective of Melody and shuns everyone that causes emotional harm to her. Though it has been stated that the girls only argued once and that was the night Kristen died. Family Kareena Atkins: Karina is Kristen's mother. Not much is said about Kristen's mother, but Evelyn Carter they are so similar its no wonder they are best friends. Melody says that the two look much too similar to not be similar. It is also reported that Kareena is an example of what Kristen is too be in the future. Kaidan Carter: Kaidan is Kristen's father. Not much is said about Kristen's father, but Josh says that up close him and Kaidan look very much alike. Kristen shares his curly hair and his eye color. Josh Green: Josh, which is short for Joshua, is Kristen's older cousin and Melody's god-brother.He has a laid back attitude and is describe as being very goofy. He speaks before thinking which leads him to saying things at the wrong time. Enemies Asher Willis was the main antagonist throughout the whole series. Asher and Kristen were once best friends until Asher pushed her away. He then went as far as to killing Kristen. Kristen says that she hopes he burns in the biggest flame of hell alongside his ancestors. Trivia *Kristen's middle name means grey in french. Etymology Kristen is the Norwegian and Danish form of Christian and the English form of Christina, both of which are obviously derived from the same place. The Medieval Latin Christianus meaning “a Christian” basically gave birth to all of these Chris/Kris names, male and female. Ultimately, the Latin word for a Christian is derived from the Greek Christos from “chrio” meaning “to anoint”. Christós (Christ) was a title given to Jesus of Nazareth by Greek Christians in the first century to signify him as the anointed one by the power of God. The Greek Christós is also a translation of the Hebrew word “Messiah” meaning essentially the same thing (anointed).